


A Day At The Office

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: So Shines A Good Deed-Police Partners [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, this story contains a multitude of days at the office even though it is titled for one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy Hopps muses about her partnership with Nick Wilde over the course of several days at the precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Office

Judy Hopps has never been happier to arrive at work than after Nicholas P. Wilde is sworn in as her partner. She makes sure to bring in a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin for her foxy friend and they share in the chair while checking out the day's dispatches.

Sometimes she chats with Clawhauser before her partner saunters in, wearing his ai-vol-ator sunglasses, and calls out, "What's gon' on, Carrots?"

They go into the squadroom for roll call and itinerary, and she hands him his muffin-- "You're an angel, bunny!" Nick sighs before having his daily banter with Chief Bogo-- "Chief, you are as charming as ever," the fox quips after, true to form, Bogo ignored all the new faces in his squadroom because he didn't care.

***

Judy helped Nick set up his cubicle beside hers, and she leaps up onto her desk and peers over excitedly at her partner whenever she gets a lead. 

She always has one ear cocked to the frequency of the radio on Clawhauser's desk so she and Nick are the first cops up and out the door to provide assistance. Even Grizzoli is impressed with the duo's speed and tenacity.

***

Getting lunch out on the town is their typical choice; Nick, knowing everyone, can talk many a vendor out of a free drink for his "fetching partner" (which he has taken to calling Judy since she ordered him never to call her 'cute') and she surreptitiously hands them money when she thinks he isn't looking.

They often grab dinner together too after a long day of catching bad guys and filing lots of paperwork; Nick lets Judy do most of the paperwork because she gets a bizarre sense of accomplishment from filling out fifty incident reports a day. Most of the time he pays for her dinner (he started doing this after spotting one of her 'Carrots For One' microwavable dinners on her desk and saying "Now THAT'S just sad!") . . . and perhaps, in the back of his mind, he remembers that jumbo pop she bought him and his 'son' on her first day at work in Zootopia. Of course he would vehemently deny that as motivation if he was ever asked, so nobody--least of all Judy--ever mentions it. But she smiles to herself sometimes.

***

The first night he goes to her apartment, having been invited for a glass of carrot juice after the conclusion of a big case, Nick is horrified by the place's tightness, grubbiness, and lack of courteous neighbors. His partner puts a positive spin on things, but the fox makes it his mission to improve the minuscule apartment's atmosphere, with or without her help. His own mother had been magnificent at making a little money and a few possessions last a good while and stretch a long way, and growing up, Nick had picked up a lot of her tricks.

So a few days later, he comes into Judy's cubicle with several swatches of bright colored paper that she can paste to her walls to brighten them. He also hands her a stack of photographs that he had sneakily collected and taken:

1) One of her getting a brain freeze from a carrot-mango smoothie and him laughing;  
2) One of them both tackling a polar bear mid-arrest (that had not gone very well at all);  
3) One of them mugging outside of Duke Weasleton's cell when he got caught with pirated DVDs and movie-ripping equipment that he stole;  
4) A candid shot of Nick sleeping in the passenger seat of the squad car on a stakeout, and Judy balancing blueberries on his face;  
5) And last but not least, one of the fox and the rabbit embracing--from the angle of it, she thinks the picture was snapped by Clawhauser after the conclusion of an exciting and exhausting day, the end of their hardest case to date.

"I'll swing by your place tonight before I go home so I can help ya hang some of these up, Carrots," the fox says. "Can't have you living in that dingy place for another night!" She smiles at him.

"Thank you for doing this, Nick. Really. It's so nice." He pooh-poohs her gratitude.

"Oh please--everybody knows bunnies are TERRIBLE interior decorators. I'm simply saving you from yourself." She rolls her eyes.

"Har har. You're hilarious." Her partner winks.

"I aim to please."

***

Her little apartment DOES look much brighter and more cheerful after Nick helps her stick the pictures and swathes of color to three of her walls with putty. 

It isn't even the pictures themselves so much as her partner's kindness in getting them for her and helping her put them up that she values and appreciates. Seeing the records of their good times on the job together is a welcome reminder to Officer Judy Hopps that following your dreams can get you someplace amazing as well as unexpected.


End file.
